Fix You: The Jake and Bella Outtakes
by Dahlia J Black
Summary: Outtakes from my story "Fix You". Some fluff and fun with Jake and Bella including alternate POV's. Rated M for lemony goodness.
1. Jacking Jake

**Jacking Jake**

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a bit of fun that popped into my head while re-reading previous chapters of Fix You. It's set in the middle of Chapter 4. You should recognize the part when you start reading ;) This isn't betaed and very random, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

Thanks to the awesome ladies who gave it a once over and assured me that, while I am pretty insane, it's in the good way.

**Soundtrack song** (because I can't not have one): All About Her – New Found Glory

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the Twi. I'm just giving Jake some of the mackage that he surely deserves.

* * *

**JPOV**

Bella and I haven't even been together a week but I'm already smitten. Yeah, that's a totally pansy ass thing to say, but I can't think of a better word to describe what I've been feeling since Friday night. I think the Rabbit must've floated home 'cause I sure as hell wasn't driving it. Billy had just eyed me suspiciously when I drifted through the door later that night. He probably knew better than to ask questions when he saw the bizarre look on my face.

I spent the rest of the week on the same fluffy pink Bella-cloud, sighing like one of those chicks you read about in English class. What was it called? Swooning? Yeah, I was definitely swooning.

I spent every day this week hanging out with Bella after school. Some things haven't changed between us. Like, we still laugh and joke and tease. That's really cool. What's even better, though, are the things that _have_ changed.

Like the kissing. Wow. The kissing...

Every time her perfectly soft pink lips pull into a pout directed straight at me, my heart starts to go nuts. Like it might grow legs and explode running out of my chest. So far, it's stayed intact, though. Just barely…

It's Wednesday night and my favorite part of the day: saying goodnight the fun way. Bella stuffs some dishes filled with leftovers into my arms and orders me to have dinner with my dad tomorrow night. I don't like the sound of this so much, so I pout on her front porch.

"Billy really doesn't mind eating dinner alone, and he's been cooking for us forever," I complain. I'm trying anything to get her to change her mind.

"I don't want to keep you away from him, Jake," she counters. "He's your dad and he deserves your company too. Having him on our side is a good thing."

"But that means I won't see you at all tomorrow." I know I'm whining but I can't help it. I'm not sure how I'll survive not seeing her for even a day.

"There was a time, not too long ago, when you could survive without me for a day. I don't think that would have changed since last week."

She raises a stern eyebrow at me. It's adorable. Damn this girl is good. She knows exactly what I'm thinking. I would be more annoyed if my stupid heart wasn't fluttering like a twelve-year-old girl's at a Jonas Brothers concert.

"How do _you_ know? A lot has changed since last week." I cock my head to the side in an attempt to be cute. Two can play at this game.

"Go now," she giggles, attempting to push me towards my car with zero success. "If you don't survive, I promise to come to the funeral."

I let out an exaggerated gasp and my mouth falls open in playful, fake shock. She keeps trying to push me towards the car, but my feet are firmly planted and she doesn't move me an inch. The determination on her face is painfully cute. I almost want to let her win. Almost.

"At least let me say goodnight properly, in case I never see you again." I flash a grin at her and she gives up on her futile attempt at moving me.

She sighs loudly and crosses her arms over her chest. "Fine, get it over with."

By now my heart is in overdrive, but I try to keep cool and play along. I put the dishes down on the porch railing and shake my hands out, like I'm ready to fight. She rolls her eyes but I can tell she's fighting back a smile. This makes me want to smile too, but I manage to keep it in as I take a determined step towards her and cup her perfect, blushing cheeks in my hands. Her expression still appears annoyed, but her cheeks flush warm against my fingertips and I know I'm winning.

She swallows so loudly I can almost hear it and a smile pulls at the corner of my mouth. I can't keep up the game anymore and I feel my expression soften into the goofy puppy dog pout that I've been fighting to control all week. Her chocolaty eyes are twinkling and her lips are parted slightly, enticing me.

I bring my lips to hers softly and I swear I can hear angels singing, just like the first time. I try to control the wild urge that takes over me every time my lips touch hers, like I've been doing every day, but this time I just can't. I press our lips together with slightly more pressure, gripping her face a bit tighter.

Her arms drop limply to her sides and her lips part immediately. I don't need to be invited twice and I let my tongue brush over hers. I dig my hand in under her hair and cup the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me, needing her as close to me as possible.

I almost moan out loud when she starts to fist at the front of my t-shirt, standing on her tip toes to press her hungry to lips to mine. I love it when she does that. Her left hand is still grabbing at my t-shirt while her right hand digs roughly into my hair.

Fuck. This girl will be the end of me. I feel a stirring in my jeans and I know it's time to let go, but she's practically gasping for air and I'm not doing much better when she presses her tiny body flush against me.

_This is not good._

She gasps as my obvious erection presses into her stomach.

_This is really __fucking bad._

I pull away abruptly and grab the dishes from the railing in an attempt to cover it up. I'm still hot all over and mortified at being caught out, so I just stare at the dishes, hoping my horror isn't as obvious as the teenage lust that's straining uncomfortably in my jeans.

Bella is still breathing heavily too, but manages to squeak out, "Maybe I'll just come to your house for dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think you should do that," I choke out. Tomorrow is good. I need to do something about my, uh, _situation_ before I even think about touching Bella again.

We stand there for a moment, looking everywhere but at each other.

Without another word I turn and march uncomfortably back to the Rabbit. I throw the dishes into the passenger seat and close the door as fast as I can, hoping Bella can't see the ridiculous bulge in my pants.

I throw the car into reverse and leg it out of there with screeching tires that would make any delinquent proud.

I barely see a thing as I race down the highway to La Push, trying to think of baseball and fluffy bunnies and little old ladies and Quill's pimply back in an attempt to calm the situation in my pants. It's not working because I can still taste Bella on my lips and I can still feel her perfect little body pressed against mine and it's driving me insane.

I screech into the driveway in front of my house and grab the dishes from the passenger seat, happy to have them as cover. I sneak through the front door, hoping my dad is already asleep. But fuck my life, he's sitting in front of the TV and I can tell he's in the mood for father son bonding judging by the look on his face.

"Evening, son o' mine," he chirps as I rush past him into the kitchen.

"Hi dad," I just about squeak, putting the dishes in the fridge.

I rush down the hallway into my room yelling, "Night dad," over my shoulder and slam the door behind me, turning the lock immediately and leaning against it, still breathing heavily.

"Jake, you okay?" There's a light tap at my door. Clearly he didn't get the message.

"I'm fine, dad. Just wanna get to bed early. Don't wanna be a zombie in school tomorrow."

There's a moment of silence. _Please, please, please just let it go, _I beg in my head.

"Okay," he says eventually, "Night, Jake." I hear him return to the living room and the TV's volume goes up again.

I stand there, leaning against the door for another moment, taking deep breaths in hopes of calming down some. I peek down at the outrageous bulge in my jeans that seems to be mocking me.

_Cut yourself some slack__, Jake, _I tell myself, _you're seventeen. It's a miracle that there's even a minute in the day where you don't have a boner._

I flop down on my bed and rub my painful, throbbing dick through my jeans. This definitely isn't going away by sheer force of will.

I undo the buttons of my jeans and let my hand slip into my underwear. I'm sticky with need. This won't last long.

I take a deep breath and wrap my hand around my not-really-surprisingly rock hard dick and I'm already moaning. It feels amazing. I clamp my mouth shut, in case the TV isn't turned up loud enough to cover the sounds that I can already tell I won't be able to help.

I start stroking rhythmically, spreading the moisture from the tip around the head so my hand can glide down my shaft easily.

The only thing that's in my mind is Bella. Bella, who is now _my_ Bella. Bella, the girl I've loved since I was a kid. The _only _girl in my world, who I've dreamed about constantly for more than a year.

I think back to her soft breasts pressed against my chest and her delicate hands tugging roughly at my hair earlier. I think of the way her tongue playfully brushed against mine, imagining how it would feel to have her excruciatingly beautiful, warm mouth wrapped around me.

I feel a familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach and I grab some tissues from my night stand. I pump harder, grunting softly with every stroke.

I imagine what it would be like to _be_ with Bella, to strip away her clothes and expose her bare body to me. I would show her how much I loved her, how much I ached to be with her in every possible way. In my mind, her eyelids flutter closed as my fingers graze over her hardened nipples and down her smooth, firm stomach, lower still.

My hand starts to jerk violently, imagining what it would feel like to dip my fingers into her, to make her squirm in pleasure from _my_ touch.

My mind can barely complete another thought. The pressure that was building inside of me reaches breaking point and I groan as I release into the tissues in my waiting hand.

I collapse back onto my bed, panting, my eyes still rolling back in utter fucking ecstasy. In my mind Bella is purring contentedly.

If this is any indication of what I can expect in my near future, I'm definitely going to need to stock up on the Kleenex.

**

* * *

A/N:**I hope you enjoyed this little dash of lime. I know Jake did ;)


	2. Blissing Bella

**A/N: This was especially written for Sweet Dulcinea for her birthday, as a small thank you for being such an awesome person in my life.**

**This little outtake from Fix You is set somewhere in the middle of chapter 12 (which hasn't been written yet, but that's besides the point). I really hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm just making the characters do what they should have ;)

* * *

**

**Blissing Bella

* * *

**

It was 4 A.M on a particularly miserable Tuesday morning, and I was hopelessly awake. Sleep wasn't being my friend of late. I was stressed and worried about the mystery vampire situation, and about Jake being in potential danger all the time. Selfishly, I also wasn't all that happy that my blossoming physical relationship with Jacob had screeched to a frustrating halt after _that_ Sunday morning, over a week ago.

Who knew I had such a healthy… appetite? As soon as I switched my bedside lamp off every night, my mind would venture swiftly into the gutter. I knew it was inappropriate, given the current state of near-emergency, but Jacob had awakened feelings inside me that both surprised and excited me. Specifically, feelings in my girl parts that no amount of "self-service" seemed to be able to get rid of.

I stared blankly at the ceiling and started to first count sheep, then tiny little werewolves, in my head. Inadvertently, the little werewolves turned into little shirtless Jacobs that vaulted over fences. His stomach muscles rippled in exertion as he jumped the wooden beams in my mind and I felt a familiar warm tingle start to stir between my legs. I groaned quietly at my traitorous teenage hormones. This twice daily routine was starting to give me finger cramps.

Knowing the tingle wouldn't subside on its own, I closed my eyes and let my hands drift lightly over my breasts and down my stomach to the elastic of my pajama pants. I dragged my finger through the already-excessive moisture there and sighed as I circled my new favorite spot firmly. I thought back to how confidently Jake's strong, warm fingers had stroked me, like he knew my body even better than I did. I remembered the sound of his panting breaths as my own breathing started to escalate, and how he had whispered reassurances in my ear.

I hoped against hope that my body would react in the same way it did when he was touching me, but I just wasn't getting there on my own. I tried to imagine exactly how his tongue had felt on my skin, in my mouth, and how aroused I had become when I felt his stiff erection pressing against me.

I froze when I heard the soft click of my door opening, horrified and expecting to see Charlie popping his head in to check on me and finding me… _doing stuff_. I relaxed momentarily when I saw Jake's familiar form slipping into my room, but then I realized I still had my hand down my pants and started to blush furiously in the darkness as I tried to hide what I had been busy with. I slipped my hands out of my pants as discreetly as I could and tucked them under my ass like a naughty child.

Jake paused after closing the door quietly behind him, taking a slow, deep breath. It slowly dawned on me what he was doing and I thought I might die of embarrassment. I had forgotten about the heightened senses thing.

"Uh… sorry," Jake mumbled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I can go…"

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to get a grip on the whirlwind of emotions that were assaulting me: my mortification at being caught _in the act_, so to speak, my relief at having Jacob safe and with me, and surprisingly, my intensified lust at having him in my room.

Almost within arm's reach.

Shirtless.

The latter feeling overrode all the others.

"No," I breathed. It was barely a whisper. "Stay."

He released his hand from the doorknob and approached my bed with two hesitant steps. I turned towards him and let my head rest in my hand as I gave him an unabashed once-over. He was wearing a pair of black cut-off sweats and nothing else, as per usual. My eyes traveled down his muscular chest which was heaving slightly, to the soft trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his shorts, to the prominent bulge he was now sporting. I thought it impossible, but my cheeks burned even more as my own tingling intensified.

Jacob knelt beside my bed and leaned over to peck me lightly on the mouth, but the instant our lips met, some primal part of me decided to take over. I gripped the back of his neck and kissed him hard, with purpose. I felt his body stiffen in surprise, but I wrapped my arms around his shoulders unrelentingly, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. He groaned softly, returning my kiss with equal enthusiasm. His hands immediately found the hem of my shirt and lifted it slightly to expose the bare skin of my stomach. He kissed a hot trail down my neck, between my breasts and over the contracting muscles of my stomach. When his lips grazed over the elastic of my pajama pants, my hips bucked toward him involuntarily.

He took a deep, shaky breath as he pressed his face into my side, seemingly trying to regain his composure. I placed my hands at the side of his face and tilted his head toward me. His breath was uneven and his eyes were ablaze when they met mine.

My breath caught in my throat and my voice broke slightly when I whispered, "Please... just... please."

Jacob let out a sound that could only be described as a growl and slid his hands up my sides, pushing my shirt over the swell of my breasts. I stretched my arms above my head and let him slip it off me. Being this exposed before him made my tingling rage out of control. My nipples were painfully hard as he grazed his lips lightly over them. He captured one in his mouth, making me moan softly. It felt even better than I ever could've imagined. I dug my hands into his hair roughly, urging him to increase the pressure, but his grip remained firm yet gentle and his lips seemed maddeningly self-assured of their current task. I squirmed and writhed beneath his confident touch, barely able to contain my moans.

After a few heavenly minutes of thorough attention to my breasts and nipples, he started to move his attention lower. My heart began to race as he nudged my hips to align with the edge of the bed so I was facing him, my legs slightly parted. He hooked his fingers into the elastic of my pants and looked to me for silent approval. I licked my lips and nodded vigorously. If he could do _that_to my breasts with his mouth, I most definitely wanted to find out what else his mouth was capable of.

He pulled down my pants slowly, his touch leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. The momentary embarrassment I would've felt at being laid bare in front of him disappeared as he slid his hands from my ankles to my calves, his eyes traveling over me reverently. He placed his hands on my knees, pushing them apart gently to reveal all of me to him. His breath escaped him in a rush of air that tickled my sensitive skin. My head was swirling with lustful excitement, making me feel like I was on the verge of passing out before he had even properly touched me.

My eyes fluttered closed as his hands traveled up my inner thighs, nudging them further apart. His finger tenderly stroked down the crease of my thigh and then lightly trailed through my moisture, causing my hips to buck up again. Excruciatingly slowly, he pushed his finger inside me. I was expecting it to hurt like the first time, but I was ready and it slipped in easily. He moved in and out of me a few times, experimentally, before pulling out entirely and resting his large, warm hands on my thighs. I opened my eyes to see him readying himself. The sight of him between my legs was almost too much to bear.

He used his thumbs to open me up to him and his hot tongue met my tingling flesh a moment later. He dragged his tongue upwards and I thought I would come apart right then and there. It was unlike anything I could ever have dreamed. He swirled his tongue around my most sensitive spot and I had to grab a pillow in an attempt to stifle the squeaks and moans which were falling freely from my mouth. I thrust my hips eagerly towards him, begging for more contact, more friction, impossibly more pleasure.

He answered my bodily pleas by slipping his finger into me again and stroking me in time with the motions of his tongue. Instinctively, I braced my feet on his shoulders and I was rewarded with a whole new surge of sensations. His finger seemed to be able to reach somewhere that had been untouched before now. I continued to synchronize the movement of my hips with the delicious rhythm of his tongue and finger, arching my back to deepen the sensation. It was like my body was responding independently from my mind, but I didn't care because my mind was unable to comprehend what my body was feeling. The tingle within me started to flame and it felt like an explosion was starting to build.

My thrusts became erratic jerks and my breaths were shallow and frantic. Smothered moans escaped into my pillow. I wrapped my legs around his neck, attempting to stabilize myself. At that very moment he curled his finger in toward me. It was all the catalyst I needed. It quaked through me, drawing my last blissful, strangled moan from me. I was sure the pillow wasn't enough to cover the sounds but I didn't care. Jacob continued to firmly circle my sensitive spot as he pulsed his finger within me, intensifying the pleasurable waves that were crashing over me. I squeezed my thighs together, feeling the heat of his cheeks against my skin as my breathing became more steady and the tremors that had been quaking through my body started to subside.

I finally removed the pillow from my face, to see Jacob gently pulling his finger from me and placing two last, soft kisses on my tender flesh. I was almost mesmerized by the sight of him as a satisfied smile stretched across his lips. My heart thumped as he winked at me. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly, enjoying the hazy high that I was left with.

"Bells, are you okay?" I heard Jacob whisper worriedly, touching my arm.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I purred back lazily.

"Uh... you were moaning in your sleep?"

My eyes flew open and I found myself still fully clothed in my bed, a concerned-looking Jacob kneeling next to my bed. My cheeks started to burn as it dawned on me that I had been having some kind of vivid dream-like fantasy about Jake. I was about to lie and tell him that I had just been having a nightmare, when the wild teenage hormones that were still in control of me decided to take over for real.

"I was dreaming," I confessed, touching his cheek lightly.

"Oh, yeah? What about?" he replied, placing his hand over mine.

"Maybe it would be easier if I just showed you."

Jacob's eyes grew wide in surprise as I dragged him on to the bed with me.

"Does this mean bedbargo is over?" he asked between my frantic kisses.

"Hell yes," I growled in reply.


End file.
